


A Cup of Good Cheer

by JackMKaiser



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMKaiser/pseuds/JackMKaiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good friends can make any situation better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup of Good Cheer

A Cup Of Good Cheer 

Jack lay on the bed in the infirmary, glaring at the wall as if it were the walls fault he was stuck there. It was eerily quiet, everyone except for essential personnel were all at home for the holidays. His fucking appendix just had to wait until Christmas Eve to burst; not like he had any other plans anyway. Carter was off with her brother, Teal'c was on Chulak, and good ole Danny-boy was in Washington D.C. studying some new artifacts that were discovered on a dig in Egypt. So, here Jack was, feeling like shit and all alone. Oh yeah, Janet had promised to bring Cassie in to see him, but it was only noon. The nurses had been in to check on him and bring him some shit that they claimed was broth, but he could swear it was- never mind. His eyelids were getting heavier which meant that the pain meds were finally starting to kick in. Now he could sleep and stop feeling sorry for himself. 

 

SG1SG1SG1

 

“What's wrong, Janet?” Sam asked when she answered her cell phone. When she saw Janet's name on the caller ID, her heart sank. The doctor wouldn't call her on a holiday unless something serious had happened.

 

“It's Colonel O’Neill, Sam.” Janet paused and it made Sam's heart feel like it stopped. “ He was working on base last night, and I went down to his office to see of he wanted to come over to my house for Christmas. He wasn't acting right, and he looked really pale. We were talking and all of a sudden he stood up then doubled over in pain. I called for help and we took him to the infirmary. His appendix had burst.”

 

“ Oh, God! Is he okay?” 

 

“ Yes, he's fine now. I was in to check on him early this morning and he was really down in the dumps. I told him that I would bring Cassie to visit him this evening, but I thought that he needed a little bit more.”

 

“ I agree. I can be there in three hours. Can you call Daniel?”

 

“ I already have. He's going to catch a one- thirty flight back, he should get here about four-thirty. I'm going to pick him up at the airport on my way back to the SGC.”

 

“ Great. We can meet in your office. See you then.”

 

Sam snapped her phone shut and began to quickly pack her bag. She was thankful that they had decided to spend the holidays in Colorado because she could get back to the base faster than if they had gone to California.  
SG1SG1SG1

 

Daniel, Janet, and Cassie arrived at the SGC just as Sam's car had pulled into the parking lot. They all had bags of gifts for each other and for Jack. Janet filled everyone in on Jack's condition as they made their way down to Janet's office. The day nurse had called her just before she left her house and let her know that the Colonel had slept most of the day and had barely ate anything. It didn't surprise her, it was typical Jack O'Neill. Shut up and shut down. Sam made a stop by the control room to place a “call” to Chulak. 

 

“Teal'c will be here in about thirty minutes,” Sam said as she entered Janet's office fifteen minutes later.

 

“Good. That'll give us enough time to get everything ready,” Daniel replied as he placed another gift on the cart that he had borrowed from the commissary.

 

“Daniel went down to the commissary to get this cart for the food and presents so we don't hafta carry it all. Sergeant Bevins made this big pot of tea for Jack since he can't have nothin' else. She sent him some red and green Jell-O, too!” Cassie informed Sam excitedly, making a big smile form on Sam's lips.

 

“I called General Hammond and he's coming in, too. He asked that we wait until he gets here to surprise Colonel O’Neill.”

 

SG1SG1SG1

 

Jack was still asleep when his friends entered his room at six o'clock accompanied by General Hammond. When everything was in place Janet walked over to Jack's bed and gently shook his arm. His sleepy eyes opened slowly, just letting a peep of chocolate brown show. 

 

“Colonel, can you wake up for me? You have some visitors.” Janet said quietly.

 

Jack's still half-opened eyes scanned the room then snapped wide open when he saw that his team and the General were standing around his bed.

 

“We brought you presents and Jell-O, Uncle Jack!” Cassie nearly squealed with excitement.

 

“What? When did you all get here? Why are you all here?” Jack asked, obviously confused and still fairly doped.

 

“ Janet called and told us what happened to you. So, we thought that we'd come and give you a cup of good cheer.”

 

Jack gave Janet a glare that quickly turned into a wide smile. It bothered him that his friends had dropped their holiday plans because of him, but it was good to see them. Despite the pain and the residual pull of the drugs, he enjoyed the little Christmas party with the people that he cared for the most.

The End


End file.
